


oblivion

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because it snuck in there, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alas, and a small bit of angst, i wasn't intending for it to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: these were the moments kakashi treasured the most
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts), [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts).



> an offering of fluff.
> 
> for miriam and hazel, because you both encourage me to keep going. thank you. ♡

The last rays of sunlight cast shadows upon the floor of the living room, particles of dust dancing in the light. The room was dark, save for the light coming through the window and the glow of the television. An old movie played across the screen, one well-worn from years of watching over and over, a favorite among the small collection. The sound was low, just loud enough for the dialogue to come through. 

On the floor, the patches of fading warmth from the sun were all occupied by ninken, save for one, who was curled up on the couch. It was Bisuke’s turn to get cuddles on the couch, though by the end of the night, all would be gathered around the two men, each taking their favorite spots. 

Kakashi was slouched in a reclining position, his feet propped on the table in front of the couch. Iruka had glared at him when he had put them there, but didn’t say anything, just plopped the bowl of popcorn into his lap. Kakashi had smirked and popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth while stretching his other arm across the back of the couch. Iruka had curled into his side, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s slender frame, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder. Kakashi curled his arm around the chuunin, his fingers unconsciously tracing idle patterns on Iruka’s side. 

An hour into the movie, Kakashi noted the change in Iruka’s breathing. The even, deep breaths spoke of a deep exhaustion; Iruka never fell asleep during his favorite movie. But this was exactly what Kakashi expected when he suggested the movie and quiet night. Iruka had been pushing himself too hard again, getting lost in work to avoid worrying about Naruto. 

Iruka had slid down a little from where he had started, but his head was still pillowed on Kakashi’s shoulder. HIs hand held the front of Kakashi’s shirt, hanging on to it like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver. He always held Kakashi like this when he slept, like he was worried if he didn’t, the older man would slip away in the night, never to return. 

Kakashi angled his head to look at Iruka’s sleeping face. His brow was knit together in concentration, though what he was concentrating on, Kakashi could not say. His lips parted slightly in a sigh as Kakashi ran his hand gently over Iruka’s hair, his brow unfurrowing. A look of content slipped over his face instead. Kakashi placed a soft, gentle kiss against Iruka’s forehead before turning back to the movie. He tipped his head back, closing his grey eye; they could rest here for awhile before going to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).
> 
> stay safe. stay well.


End file.
